Electronic devices, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., have penetrated extensively into our everyday life. A notebook computer has two bodies: a first body being a panel on which a display unit exists; and a second body being a panel on which a keyboard exists. As the postures of these two bodies change, a notebook mode, a tent mode, a tablet mode, a stand mode or the like may be achieved for the electronic device. When the electronic device is in the tent mode, there is a certain angle between the two bodies. Currently, a same operation has different process results in response to different angles between the first body and the second body.